


Ripe for Abuse

by bottombitch



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, F/M, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Tied up and alone far from civilisation, Ciri could really use a helping hand. The peasant who stumbles upon her has something else in mind. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Nameless Male
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Ripe for Abuse

It wasn't every day that someone would stumble upon Ciri in need of help, and she worked hard to keep it that way, even if her amount of success varied dependent on how many otherworldly beings happened to be chasing her at any given time. She knew just how vulnerable she was when the man approached her, slowly and carefully. They were in the middle of a forest, somewhere far away from any towns that Ciri actually knew the name of. She knelt with her back to a thick tree, her hands bound above her head and tied to the tree with a rope, as was her lower body. It was uncomfortable, and she could barely move.

"Ah, I'm so glad someone found me. I could do with some help," she said aloud and received no response at first while the man looked her over. It wasn't uncommon for varies creatures or otherwise supernatural entities to use women as bait for traps, so she could understand his hesitation. "I assure you that you are not in any danger. I just need you to—" She cut herself short as he began to move towards her again, faster than he had been before. She was about to start thanking him for the help that she expected to receive, but even as he reached her his hands made no attempt to go for the ropes that were binding her.

She sat there for a moment with her lips parted, trying to figure out why he was taking so long. If he was in any danger, approaching her would have been the first thing to do, so the man clearly wasn't concerned with his own safety. "Yes, I'm... I insist that you hurry up. I have things that I need to be doing other than kneeling here tied to this tree." Another moment of silence passed. It seemed that the man wasn't even looking at her, rather, at the binds that were holding her. "Oh, it's actually quite simple to remove them. You just have to go behind the tree and—"

His hands reached down towards his pants, and with all the restraint of a bull busting through a brick wall he pulled them down to expose his cock and balls. Ciri immediately looked away, both out of habit and because she had zero interest in whatever he'd just pulled out of his pants. "I'm... quite glad that you're confident in yourself, but—" His hand moved to the back of her head and the man finally broke his silence.

"What? You think someone was gonna see a pretty thing like you out here and not take advantage? Wolves ain't the only monsters in these woods, love." She received these grim reminders that the world was a dark and evil place so often that she was beginning to grow tired of them, but Ciri could do nothing as her head was yanked forward, a thumb jammed between her teeth and her face plunged into the base of the man's cock. Her nose pressed right up against his dirty skin, the heavy scent of musk and sweat filling her senses. It was horrible, every bit as horrible as a lost fight, and yet she'd had no opportunity to defend herself.

The smell alone made her want to throw up, but the man-made her deal with more than just that. His thumb worked with one of his fingers to pull his mouth open, and then he ran his balls along her lips, threatening to push the horrible-tasting balls inside. Their warmth did nothing to prepare her for just how rough the taste was, and she began to wonder how she hadn't vomited already. It was all so overwhelming, the scent the taste and the fucking texture, wrinkled and rough despite the relative softness of the cock resting against her face.

She put his lack of arousal down to how cold the woods were, but that soon changed the moment that he dipped his balls against her tongue. His cock began to harden against her face, thumping hard while she looked up at him with a murderous gaze. She would never understand how people could be so selfish, so short-sighted as to take advantage of girls like her. Was this the same humanity that Geralt worked so hard to save? "Don't you dare think about using those chompers on me," he told her, his thumb pulling back from her mouth. "I can do a lot more damage to you than you can to me."

As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. Biting down on his balls — she wondered whether she could pop them — was the thing she wanted to do the very most, but it was a stupid idea. Assuming he didn't just bleed out on the floor and leave her to the mercy of the forest, he'd likely do a whole lot worse to her than whatever he had planned. For the time being, she was going to have to grin and bear it, no matter how much she wanted to kill him. His balls dipped against her tongue again, and then the grip on the back of her head tightened.

"Don't be such a spoilsport. Really put your tongue into it, girl," he demanded, and though she couldn't bring herself to do it at first, he grabbed his cock by the base with his free hand and slapped it against her, prompting her to, unwittingly, begin moving her tongue against the testicle in her mouth. While she was overwhelmed by the sweat-salty taste, he pushed the other testicle messily into her mouth. While she was barely able to fit the both of them, he kept pushing and pushing until they fit, and then dropped his hips against her face, her nose pushing up against the base of his cock each time that he did.

When he finally pulled himself out of her mouth, his balls were sloppy with her spit. He dragged them along her face, making a mess of it, and then pulled his cock down to push against her lips, which she had closed in the interim. She glared up at him again as he pushed and pushed. He didn't actually expect her to open her mouth, did he?

"You better open up quick, lass. The sooner I'm done fucking your face, the sooner I can set you free." She wasn't stupid, she knew that if she got him off then all he was going to do is walk away, but she enjoyed the idea of being caught with this creep even less. After gritting her teeth for a moment, she opened up her mouth and allowed his cock inside, only to regret it immediately. When he pushed forward into her mouth, he did so all the way to the back, the tip pushing right up against the back of her throat. She let out a 'glk!' that she didn't have time to even try to suppress, and she was given a brief moment to 'enjoy' her mouth being filled up with cock before he began to move his hips, roughly humping against her face with all of the power that he could muster.

The bushy pubes at the base of his cock brushed up against her nose each time he pushed deep inside, and it was worse whenever he kept her there, grinding against the back of her throat while she had to inhale his scent or risk not being able to breathe at all. It was tortuous, and the only thought that kept her going was being able to hunt him down once all of this was over. She didn't enjoy what was happening to her even one bit. Her throat ached mere moments after he began, and it didn't look like he would be finishing any time soon.

"That's it! Fuck, lass, your throat is tight." She swallowed down her pride right as she swallowed down a burst of precum, and she began using her tongue to pleasure him further in the hopes that it might make him finish quicker. As her tongue ran up against the hair at the base of his cock, the same salty taste overpowering her senses, the man fucking her face picked up the pace. She wasn't even sure if her tongue-work was helping him or not. She might have given up her dignity for no reason at all.

The sounds coming from her throat sounded nothing short of disgusting to Ciri. She could hardly believe that she was the one making them. His free hand moving to sit on the back of her head with the first, he started to get rougher with her, dragging her from the base to the tip of his cock and back again. Tears prickled the corners of her eyes, and she thought that she might pass out with his cock in her throat, but his orgasm came soon after. The throbbing and twitching of his length gave way to bursts of thick cum firing straight down her throat and into her stomach, where she had no choice but to swallow them in order to keep breathing.

The only upside to swallowing them so deep in her throat was that she didn't have to taste the man's seed, but he made sure to give her a taste before his cock finished spurting. Pulling himself all the way out of her throat, he slapped his cock against her tongue while it pumped the remainder of his load onto her tongue. When she immediately began coughing, the cum spluttered out of her mouth to land on her clothes below, her tits visible through her thin shirt thanks to spittle and juice from the man's selfish fun.

Ciri was about to spit out an insult when the peasant jammed his cock back inside her mouth and held her at the base until she passed out from a lack of oxygen.

When she woke up a while later, the peasant was nowhere to be seen, but the ropes binding her to the tree had been undone, and she was laid against the damp dirt below, feeling awful. His load sat heavy in her stomach, and as she picked herself up from the ground she realised that he'd cut her shirt open, leaving her no way to cover up her chest. As she limped away from the tree she had been tied to, she tried to come up with a cover story for the state that she was in.


End file.
